


New Year!

by MintyLabs1106



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: Bright lights, laughter, that's all happening in the Overwatch HQ. Everyone is feeling happy except for one individual... (WidowTracer only mentioned but tagged anyways)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would do it

Honestly, the Overwatch HQ has never looked more bright and festive except on New Year's Eve.

The crew were working hard and happily, getting ready for the new year. Angela sat happily on the couch, huffing as she finished decorating the enormous hall with fantastic lights.

Jack was cooking in the kitchen, donning an apron that had the text: "Kiss the Cook." Angela would definitely not kiss him.

Lúcio was in a small corner, setting up his DJing equipment for the night. A glass roof was installed, only used to observe the fireworks that lit up the night.

Hana sat down next to her, offering a bag of Doritos with a bottle of Mountain Dew on her other hand. Angela passed on the offer, laying back and closing her eyes to imagine what the new year would bring.

It's been only two months since Overwatch's recall was approved by the UN. And ever since then, things have been getting much harder for the small group of agents. Omni attacks were more frequent, yet that day was a peaceful day.

She brought herself to think of the Widowmaker. When she had first encountered her, she instantly recognized her as Amélie, the woman who she had fancied. Lena had fancied her too, yet Amélie favored Angela more than the brunette. 

She had hope that the woman would come, yet that would least likely happen. The last time she went face to face with the Widowmaker, things did not go well and she would've had her face blown off if the assassin hadn't remembered her. She hesitated, and decided to let Angela live.

The oddest thing is that Widow merely hesitated when she had a brush with the time traveling brunette. Tracer had just came back with a bruised leg and was shot in the arm.

Angela begged the heavens for her to come, she would just have to reason with Jack first. Hana noticed her and said, "What are you doing?"

Angela flinched and smiled. "Just thinking," she replied. She didn't want her to know that she was thinking of her rival.

Hana was just about to ask another question when a wonderful smell filled the air. Jack was probably ready with the food and had brought it out. Mei came out first, bringing cookies and setting them on the large circular table in the middle of the warm and pleasant room.

Hana did not hesitate to grab a cookie for herself and swallowed it like a gremlin. Crumbs stuck around her mouth as she ate loudly and rudely. Lastly, she licked around her mouth for crumbs and left the table without a word.

Jack chuckled and muttered something inaudible. Mei laughed as well, setting down beverages next to the cookies. Lena entered the room in a dash, as always. 

"Do you think they'll bust out some soda?" Asked Lena only a breadth away from Angela's cheeks. Angela was surprised to find her there. With a glance, Angela replied, "Yes, I do think so. They have a pack of soda over there, and I'm guessing they have more."

Lena gave a lopsided grin. She raced to look at the decorations and ornaments Angela had hung, admiring how they looked so neat and so tidy. Angela fought the blush that rushed to her cheeks when Lena complimented her.

Angela had gotten out of the Valkyrie suit for once, donning a lovely shirt and jeans for that night. If Widowmaker were to come, I wonder what she'd wear, Angela thought, laughing when a thought came to her.

The streets of King's Row looked so bright and warm, even in the midst of winter. Even at that time of day, children still walked on the streets, hand in hand with their parents, smiling. 

Angela was reminded of her parents, who died during the Omnic Crisis. Her father and mother were soldiers, fighting against the omnics. She longed for another peaceful New Year's Eve with them. She begged for it.

When the party started, more people started to come. Fareeha, who had a crush on Angela came and started to flirt with her. Gosh she hated her for doing that. She had seen Ana in the hall, talking to Jack while taking a sip of tea.

Zarya busted the door open and welcomed more people, including Symmetra and McCree, which Angela had rarely seen. Lúcio growled dangerously when he saw Symmetra, but Jack pat his back and he learnt to accept it.

The halls were filled with the sound of joyous laughter of the agents, Reinhardt's the loudest. Angela cheered and spoke hollow words that night, still wishing that Amélie would come.

Perhaps Lena was thinking about it too.

Torbjörn had brought his many children, filling the great hall with laughter as they circled around Reinhardt, begging for a story to be shared about heroes who would save the world from evil villains.

Sombra had promised to come, after betraying Talon to pursue her own goals, which made Jack a little insecure. Angela had reassured him and hoped it was enough to quench his thirst of bringing Sombra to justice.

Sombra had said that she would put on a special outfit, a Christmas special one. Torbjörn asked suddenly, "Hey, where is that Sombra woman?" Reinhardt hummed in agreement, continuing to share his tales to Torbjörn's children.

As if on cue, a metal device flew in from the air out of nowhere. It landed behind an empty seat and the woman herself materialized in front of everyone's very eyes. "Hola!" She waved a hand for all to see and to wave back to. She was wearing her regular dress, but recolored into a type of peppermint color.

The others cheered and welcomed her, except for Jack, who still remained silent as his eyes followed her every move on the table.

Tracer wrinkled her nose as Sombra recovered her gadget from the floor, indicating that it was a stolen object, and Sombra had noticed. The hacker sat down and just winked.

Angela lifted her head to the glass ceiling one last time, hoping for Amélie to come. It had been a while since they encountered each other, and worry was starting to build up in Angela's chest and grew heavy. 

When everybody started passing the food around, Angela started to lose hope and just started to forget about it. She glanced at the empty seat beside her in frustration, for Amélie had not come.

But when things started to happen, like fireworks appearing, that was when the Widowmaker came.

"What is she doing here?!" Jack stood up vigorously rubbing his knuckles. "Hey, it's alright! Let her in!" Was McCree's response as he too, stood up from the table softly.

Amélie was dressed in a trench coat, wearing a baseball cap for a baseball team Angela did not recognize, her large sniper rifle attached to her back.

Angela stood up from the table and rushed to hug her. The taller woman was shocked, and was taken aback by how Angela was treating her. "I knew you'd come, I knew it." Angela said, burying her face deep in Amélie's shoulder.

Lena held Emily's hand tight as she slowly pulled out her gun in caution. "It's alright, Tracer." Sombra said softly, gesturing her to put down her gun. Emily, who was Tracer's new girlfriend, agreed with Sombra and added, "I don't want a fight to break out here, Lena."

"Am I late?" Amélie asked jokingly. Angela could only say, "Yes you are." Angela laughed. "Je suis désolé," she replied softly, stroking the blonde's hair and smelling the perfume Angela was using.

"Come here!" Angela pointed to the empty chair beside her energetically. The woman obliged, sitting down silently and grabbing her own food.

Angela felt really, really happy for the first time in that year.

\----

As they sat on the couch, Angela let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on the blue skinned woman's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here." Angela said, her words shaking with tiredness. Widowmaker didn't show any signs of tiredness, but the dark patches under her eyes were clear signs.

Angela rubbed the woman's tattooed arm. "There's a new scar here, what happened?" Angela asked with concern. Amélie frowned. "I'd rather not go into that." She scowled, remembering the pain that shot up her arm and howls of pain that filled the room.

"Have some," the doctor offered a cola. Amélie didn't like cola, but perhaps the Widowmaker liked cola. Widow grabbed the cola and examined it with her golden orbs. It looked foreign to her, and it wasn't something Talon had ever given her.

She took a small sip and licked her lips. "It is not bad." She remarked, drinking it more until the can was all that was left and squished it like it was nothing and tossed it aside, landing perfectly into the trash can.

"Why did you come?" Lena asked as she passed by. She held a decanter of wine, nearly finished. "Like really, why?"

"Talon was boring. No celebrations."

That answer had satisfied Lena, but not Angela. When Lena was out of earshot, Angela decided to press on. "Why did you really come?"

Widow seemed to sigh in frustration. "I've been seeing you in my dreams. I... I want to know why." Angela was determined not to tear up, because she knew that Amélie, who lay sleeping inside, was starting to stir. Talon's brainwashing was starting to lose its effect.

"I will tell you, it's because we were friends." Angela choked when she said it, causing the other woman to jump back in surprise. 

"I think it's best you see yourself, or maybe find out yourself." Angela held back tears that started to form in her eyes.

Fireworks started to flash in the sky and everyone gasped. Angela looked up and smiled. "You loved it when this happened." Widow - no, Amélie, looked at her with a smile. "So I did," she said, watching the fireworks with interest. They reflected in her eyes, matching the golden orbs in every way.

"Happy new year, Angie." Amélie said when she remembered what she used to call Angela. The medic was surprised to hear that name, and she could only smile.

"Happy new year, Amélie."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my entire New Years Eve night on this. It's literally January 1st here!!!


End file.
